A Cry In The Right Direction
by aguiarcorina
Summary: When Detective Erin Lindsay witnesses a suicide shooting while aprehending a suspect she turns to the one person that will understand what shes going through...EMT Leslie Shay. She also happens to be someone shes in love with. Will their jobs affect whether or not they admitt to eachother how they feel? How will they handle the woman they love being in danger at work day to day?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I know some of you have been waiting for me to update this story for a while now…sorry for it taking so long. Work picked up so I havent had the time needed to write my first chapter/the second echapter to the original. Anyways thank you for support feel free to comment or shoot me a pm with any suggestions or constructive critism. Thanks to the previous author of the story Bswifty1997 for letting me takeover. I hope I due it the right justice

A Cry In The Right Direction

CH 1

As Shay held Lindsay on the bed realization dawned on the detective, she takes pride in being seen as a strong independent women that only needs herself. However everyone at firehouse 51 just witnessed her melt down. How could she have allowed everyone to see her like that, Shay especially. The fact that everyone including the beautiful emt witnessed her emotions so publically sent her into shut down mode and made her want to shut everyone out. So before she could lay in Shay's arms any longer and continue to cry she surprised the girl by abrubtly getting up to leave.

Severide silently watched as Lindsay made a quick and quiet exit avoiding the worried glances casted her way. He waited assuming Shay wouldn't be too far behind but when Erin drove away alone he set out to find the blonde.

Shay was lost in thought, holding her head in her hands contemplating what to do next. When she was in Erin's position she did her best to push anyone and everyone who tried getting her to talk. She was so focused on thoughts of helping the detective that she hadnt noticed Kelly take the seat beside her. Slowly looking up at him she failed to get any words out so instead of sitting in silence he set out to find what was wrong.

"Shay whats going on? Is everything okay with you…with Erin?"

" I don't know how to help her Kelly. What am I suppose to do?"

"Well that depends…whatd you do?"

Shay gave him a playful glare and shoved the bigger guy.

" Nothing jerk, why assume its my fault? I didn't do anything wrong, not to Lindsay. I wouldn't…"

" Well for one thing I know you Shay. Every time you get to close to a woman you get scared and push them away. Its your thing, its almost like ever since the thing with Clarice you don't get close to anyone. She kinda messed you up in that way."

Shay was shocked at Kelly's assumption. Yes she had feelings for the detective and shes pretty sure Erin likes her as well but due to the nature of the job but neither girl had addmited the fact to even eachother. She tried to tell an unbelieving Severide her and Lindsay were just friends and although he knew his friend enough to see her feelings for Erin he let it go. Sensing his friend may need some alone time he kissed the side of her head and made his exit.

Erin had been running for over an hour and she still had the image of him shooting himself stuck in her head. She closes her eyes and Shay pops into her thoughts. Shes torn, on one hand she should be happy because the girl was safe but fact is someone still took their own life right in front of her face so how can she be. She knows its not healthy to ignore things and pretending nothing happened but she hates feeling out of control. At this point Erin's no longer sure how far or how long she had been running for. She stops for a moment and everything in her being is telling her to go back. Go back and find Shay because truth is, she can help her. Aside from her romantic feelings for the blonde emt Erin knows Shays her one person…. The one person she can be vunerable in front of without worry and the only person she knows will understand all the emotions she is trying to process right now. She knew if she tried going through it alone she wouldn't be able to deal with it properly and it would most likely crush her. Looking around she noticed a tall mad in a dark hoodie walking down the street towards her direction. She looked around and relized she had entered a heavily populated gang area.

Shay had been trying to call Erin but to no avail. So in favor of sitting around doing nothing she was cleaning and organizing the ambo. As she was doing the inventory Dawson came running out telling her they had a call. Seconds later the call came over the speakers. It seems as though an officer had been wounded in pursuit of a suspicious suspect. Shay jumped into the passenger seat and they set off as a dreadfull feeling settled into the blondes stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

A Cry In The Right Direction

CH2

I hope those of you who read the original story liked the first chapter I posted and even if you just started reading it I hope you enjoy the story.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the shows or the characters that belong to Chicago PD or Chicago Fire

When they arrived at the scene they were in a known gang area and it was utter chaos. Shay did her best to just focus on what she suppose to do, finding any victims. It seems the cop wasn't the only one that had been injured, there was multiple victims..All who needed medical attention. Dawson and Shay snapped into action and began treating the various victims, both innocent bystanders and gang affiliates. Shay was in the middle of dressing a wound for an elderly woman who had come to check what was going on when a bullet had thankfully just barely grazed her arm. Luckily like most of the wounded the EMT's had treated had no serious injuries. Both Shay and Dawson feed of the adrenaline they feel when out on a call whether it's for the CFD or a normal ambulance call, so when they finally get a second to breathe they notice Dawson's brother Antonio along with most the other members of Voight's unit…However Shay quickly notices Detective Lindsay is nowhere to be found.

Dawson notices Shay's change in demeanor and immediately finishes the dressing she was working on to check on her panicking friend.

"Hey girl, you okay?..Shay what's wrong?"

Shay is near a panic attack while she frantically searches around the crime scene looking for Erin. She can't find the detective anywhere. Dawson grabs the blonde by the shoulders, forcing her to stop pacing around…

" I can't find her, she's not anywhere around here Gabby! Your brother is here, Voight, everyone from the unit is here, but not Erin. What if she was the one hurt? Where'd Antonio go? I have to ask if he knows anything."

As on cue Antonio walked over to the girls frustrated.

" Hey girls, everything here go okay? Everyone alright?" Antonio questioned.

"Antonio have you seen Lindsay? Is she here? Was she the one who got shot? Is she alright?" Shay rapidly asked.

" I haven't seen her since I arrived. Voight gave her some time off since…well you know. So I don't even think she was called." He said in an attempt to soothe her spirits.

" See Shay she's not even here so no sense in freaking out. I'm sure Lindsay is just fine, probably off having a drink at Molly's." Dawson added

Shay really wanted to believe what they were saying but couldn't allow herself to relax just yet. Her and Dawson were about to leave when she spotted Detective Lindsay walking to a cruiser to throw a suspect into the back. She was visibly exhausted and was in CPD sweats leading her to believe Erin was indeed not suppose to be there.

Lindsay was about to go to Firehouse 51 to find Shay when she spotted the suspicious guy walking towards her. As the man passed her she turned around and did a double take when she noticed blood stains on his clothes, almost as if he had shot someone. She pulled her shield from her sweater and called out for the man to stop. When he made a run for it Erin took after him. They had been running for a good ten minutes and the man was smart, he took her through back alleys, over fences and even through a random persons yard he thought he could lose her in. Much to his dismay however detective Lindsay was much smarter and didn't get where she is by being out run or out smarted by low life criminals. She was easily able to keep up and just when he thought he lost her she tackled him from aside a dimly lit house.

She cuffed the suspect, called it in and found him to be suspected in a shooting not too far from where they were. Tightening the cuffs they made the short walk to the scene the police had convened at. During the scuffle she had managed to tear her jacket and had a few minor scrapes and bruises. It wasn't until she had already thrown the perp into the back of Voight's car when she noticed an extremely worried looking blonde she couldn't seem to stop thinking about. Unsure if Shay even wanted to speak to her after she just left her back at the firehouse like that she cautiously over to the girl in hopes of gaining some comfort.

Shay sent Dawson back to the firehouse alone seeing no harm in doing so since Chief Bowden had given her some time off. She patiently waited as Erin made her way over, nervous as to what would be said.

So there's the second chapter hope you like it, would love to read any comments or suggestions on how to make the story better. or if there's anything you would like to see happen let me know and I'll try to work it in somehow


	3. Chapter 3

A Cry In The Right Direction

CH3

I hope those of you who read the original story like what I posted and even if you just started reading it I hope you enjoy the story.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the shows or the characters that belong to Chicago PD or Chicago Fire

Shay sent Dawson back to the firehouse alone seeing no harm in doing so since Chief Bowden had given her some time off. She patiently waited as Erin made her way over, nervous as to what would be said.

Det. Lindsay's POV

I've been through more than enough over the years. From drug abuse, being arrested, and now in the everyday life as a detective. I love my job don't get me wrong, but it's hard sometimes. We see the absolute worst in people most the times and we put our lives on the line day to day to protect the people of this city and the ones we love….There she goes again, Leslie has been jumping into my thoughts more and more lately. It's like the more I try to not think about her the more she pops into my thoughts at random times. A few times at work even…Voight wasn't all that happy with me when I almost missed the suspect leaving the house. As distracting as thoughts of my beautiful blonde friend can be she is also my single biggest reason to come back home every night. So she really does more good than harm. I always have my cuffs badge and radio on me, sometimes I'm not sure why. But when I heard the call of an officer down and chased the perp down Shay was my constant motivation. Like what if this guy called an ambulance and she responded and he did something to hurt her because he got jumpy. If I didn't catch him and he hurt anyone especially her I would never forgive myself. Watching a man shoot himself is a hard thing to experience. Knowing that not only has Leslie witnessed that very scenario but she had come out the other side of the situation as a much stronger woman. And for that reason I could see myself loving this girl, and for the first time that doesn't scare me.

Erin paused for a second allowing herself to feel the anxiety that comes with the fact Shay could be mad at her for walking out earlier. Shay stands silently giving Erin a chance to decide what exactly she wants to say to the EMT. Erin wanted to confess her feelings to Leslie and apologize for leaving her without explanation back at the firehouse. But sometimes when she's with the girl her thoughts pile up and get lost in each other, so instead she chooses to pull the quiet girl into a strong embrace

"I'm sorry Leslie." Lindsay whispers into the girl's ear, terrified of losing the blonde and in desperate need of the woman.

Shay just pulls Erin closer into her body. Right now both girls just need each other. Shay needs to not just see but feel that Erin is very much okay and Erin just needs the support Shay always gives her when they around each other. Shay removes herself from the hug and intertwines their hands. She doesn't care who's around and what anyone thinks about it because right now she just wants to be there for Erin in whatever way she is needed.

Voight waves Erin over because they need her statement on what occurred with the suspect while she pursued him. Instead of going to her boss alone Erin takes Leslie with her because she refuses to untangle their hand, so as a pair they make their way over to the at times intimidating Lieutenant. Voight and Antonio question Lindsay on what happened as Shay sticks right by her side causing the two men to wonder just how close the two are but neither man comment on it and proceed to talk to the detective. Lindsay finishes giving her statement and they offer a ride back to the station but in favor of that she asks to be brought to the firehouse. It was there that the girls just lingered outside for a while unsure of what would happen.

"So….Erin, where do we go from here? What's next?" Shay hesitantly asks the woman.

Erin's trying to look Leslie in the eye but can't quite get the blonde to look at her. So she puts her hand to the blondes chin and brings them eye to eye when she says…

"Shay I'm really glad you were back there with me. I don't know if I would've been so calm without you. You've been an amazing friend to have around… I take that back cause that don't sound quite right because you're more than just my friend I'm not exactly sure what we are or how you feel but….ugh why can't I just say it… Look I'm not exactly sure how to say this because I really don't know how to word this just right…. I'm sorry, I'm rambling its just- -."

Erin's interrupted when Shay crashes their lips together. She's shocked by Leslie's move and at first doesn't respond causing Shay to question herself. Shay attempts to pull away but Erin wasn't having that. When Leslie pulled back she grabbed her by the back of her neck and kissed her with nothing but fearless passion and every other emotion she could convey through the electric kiss. Neither girl pulled away until their lungs were burning from the lack of air and when they did eyes burned into the others soul and foreheads were leaned against the other. Erin and Leslie were happy with the progress but scared to ruin the moment with words. So instead of explaining right there and then they made the promise to get dinner the next night and talk about everything. Both walked away very happy and anxious for the next day to arrive.

CH 3 everyone hope you liked it shoot me a review


	4. Chapter 4

A Cry In The Right Direction

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the shows or the characters that belong to Chicago PD or Chicago Fire

CH4

Erin's POV

I'm lying in bed staring at the ceiling while thoughts of Leslie Shay flood my head. It would seem that a kiss from a certain blonde is just what I needed in order to begin the process of getting over everything with the suicide. Before she kissed me I couldn't even breathe a single breath without the images running through my head and after that kiss all violent thoughts are minimally existent. I had an amazing sleep filled with dreams of various date scenarios, each dream was better than the prior. I guess even my subconscious is soothed by the beautiful woman just as much as my conscious thoughts seemed to be. Ugh tonight cannot come fast enough for me. I want to get to work, type up my paper work for the last case and get home. I know technically I'm supposed to be taking time off to "get over" things but come on…. Aside from Shay the only thing that will stop me from over thinking about it is work, even if it is just desk work.

Shay's POV

I thought I had ruined my friendship with Erin by kissing her. I don't know what possessed me to do it but she kept rambling on and on about being sorry and I couldn't think of a better way to tell her she didn't have to say it at all. It was amazing, definitely the best kiss I've had. When I pulled back and she wouldn't let me turn away it calmed my nerves. But now I have to figure out the perfect dinner date, well at least I think it's a date I'm not totally sure though. I do know date or no date, whether we stay just friends or become something more I want nothing but the best for her. So in favor of sleeping in late I'm up early on my day off attempting to plan the perfect…whatever tonight's dinner is.

Erin's POV

Erin is currently arriving at the CPD making the usual rounds of hi's and how are you's before heading up to the intelligence unit. Everyone in the unit is shocked that she's anywhere near the department because they had been told she had at minimal a week off. Antonio was the first to approach her and ask how she was feeling. Before they get anywhere near a conversation Voight approaches the team with a case.

They arrive at a bank where nearly everyone that had been inside was killed in the process of a robbery. This was no small time job either, the robbers managed to kill multiple people, wound two others all while getting away with eight million dollars. Whoever did this hit had to of been an experienced criminal, no first time thief goes for a score this big. And if it was a first offender, which I doubt the criminals in Chicago are becoming increasingly more stupid. Voight splits us into teams of two and each pair interviews one of the only two survivors…hmm that seems suspicious to me.

Either both these guys are extremely lucky and have some sort of angel on their shoulder saving them from death or one maybe both are in on this job. Something is just not adding up so I set off to interview my guy. When we reconvene with Voight later my theory was seeming more and more plausible. Both guys told us their version of the truth and one of them was definitely a liar. One claimed the assailants were white males the guy claimed they were darker males. Not sure who to believe at the moment we investigate more.

After much investigation we come to believe it was the Latin Kings that had been on the receiving end of eight million dollars. I knew Nadia had a connection to the gang so I told Voight I would get her to come in. After talking with her she agreed and we implemented a plan were Nadia and Burgess would go in and Officer Burgess would make the necessary i.d. After a somewhat successful raid we manage to get the location of the money but I can't be any happier to leave. Over all today was terrible and I can't wait for it to be over.

Stressed and overwhelmed with the case Erin left the station and headed home. Right now she wanted to forget the fact that because of her Nadia had to do a line of drugs jeopardizing her sobriety because Erin had asked her for help. It was her fault the girl had been involved at all, but she had brought her friend to the rehab center and she would help her get back on track. So for right now she was gonna take a hot shower put some pajamas on and just sleep the next day through. She was now thankful she had been on the receiving end a weeklong vacation. It was suppose to be closer to two weeks, but we all know she couldn't not be a detective for that long a time.

Shay's POV

Shay had decided on dinner at her place, for which she had reserved the apartment for the night so they would be able to talk interruption free for the evening. She had even taken a trip to a floral shop to but some flowers for the girl and a trip to the grocery store to pick up the necessary ingredients for dinner. After hours of cleaning the entire place top to bottom, arranging the table and cooking dinner that for Lindsay much effort was put into making.

Before she had left her house Shay had sent a text to erin telling her to meet at her place for 8 that night. By that time everything was up to Shay's image of perfect and she was confident that Erin would like it. She poured them both glasses of wine and had beers in the fridge waiting for the other woman. By nine o clock Shay had drank three glasses of wine and was sitting on the couch alone realizing she had been stood up. This was upsetting since she had cared so much for Erin and had put much thought into everything. Instead of staying home she called a grab and headed to Molly's for drinks. Yea she had beer in the fridge but right now she wanted something stronger, something that would numb Erin's rejection.

By two in the morning Kelly had to be called to pick Shay up because she had drank way more than she should have. He attempted to ask why she had gotten so drunk…and alone for the matter but Shay had been passed out before he could ask the first question. He tucks his blonde best friend into bed still having questions and making a mental note to ask her in the morning.

Thank you to anyone of you that followed the story. Here's another chapter, um I'm not too sure if I should continue or not though because I haven't received many review from those who have read. So if you like the story let me know why and if you read it and don't like it tell me why


	5. Chapter 5

A Cry In The Right Direction

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the shows or the characters that belong to Chicago PD or Chicago Fire

Thanks for the reviews and to anyone that has followed/favorite the story. Here's an update for anyone that was waiting.

CH 5

Shay's POV

I woke up feeling exhausted, I didn't get much sleep with all the tossing and turning. I was there for Lindsay how could she just not show. Maybe something happened, or she got hurt, that would explain things…that can't be it someone would've called. I'm so mad at her, romantic feelings aside if she didn't feel the same way as my friend she should've just been honest. Screw sitting in bed wallowing in self pity. I'm Leslie Shay for god's sake and I've never had a problem getting women before, so if Erin doesn't want me I'll find someone who does. Yes I know sleeping with a random stranger is not the healthiest way to get over the detective but I refuse to sit here in pity. With a new determination I sought out my usual wing man and found Kelly sitting in the kitchen making coffee.

"Please say there's enough for me and second thing is tell me you have tonight and tomorrow off." I asked him hopefully

Kelly was a bit confused by Shay's desire to know his plans but informed her that he was only planning to hit Molly's that night with the usual group.

"Scratch those plans…You and I are going out and anywhere BUT Molly's please." I practically begged.

"Why such a hate for Molly's all of a sudden?" Severide questioned, " Oh and I got in late last night. How the date with Det. Lindsay go?"

" That's kind of the reason I'd rather we stay very far from Molly's. I know it's owned by our friends but it's pretty much turned into a cop bar. I'm glad it's doing well and all but I really don't want to see or even talk to Lindsay right now." Shay simply stated. She could already see the questions forming in the man's head so she continued to explain why," Well Erin was supposed to meet me here for dinner last night. I cleaned the entire house, cooked a nice dinner, and bought flowers all to show her how much I care about her. She's really important to me and I thought she felt the same way. I guess I was wrong, so can we please just go somewhere else. What's that saying you told me when the whole Clarice thing happened? The best way to get over someone is to get under someone new."

"Shay you know I'm all for one night stands most the time but are you sure this is what you really want? Maybe there's a good reason for her not coming." He said hoping to deter his friend from her bad idea

"Is there also a good reason she couldn't have called to let me know she wasn't coming instead of wasting my damn time? Huh? No, there's not. If she would've called it'd be different and I wouldn't be upset. But she didn't and I am so let go out tonight." Shay vented.

Erin's POV

I had the best night's rest last night with thoughts of my beautiful EMT dancing through my head. Eww I'm turning into such a sap because of this girl. OH MY GOD SHAY! Shit, last night, damn it, how could I have forgotten. She probably hates me right now, how could I forget about our date last night? I'm such an ass, I have to call her and apologize. I reach over and grab my phone and see I have missed messages from the blonde. She doesn't sound mad or upset, she sounds defeated almost. This is entirely my fault, I knew she was making me dinner and I didn't even show up. After I brought Nadia into rehab I was feeling so damn guilty that she was forced into doing the line because of the favor I asked of her. Her relapse was my fault and I was so worried about her I don't really know how but I someway managed to forget the plans I made with Shay. She's honestly the most amazing woman I've ever met. She saves people every day, sometimes at the risk of her own life and with the job I have is nice to see someone who also cares about people like that. I have to make it up to her but how? I tried calling her but without success. I could go to Molly's tonight but knowing how much we see each other at the bar she's probably gonna avoid the place. Hmm so in an attempt to find the blonde I text my friend Kelly to see if he knows where the girl is.

LATER THAT NIGHT AT A BAR

Severide's POV

Shay seemed hell bent on getting drunk tonight and I came along solely to prevent her from doing anything she would regret in the morning. I've never seen her this upset over a girl, not even when Clarice took off with the baby. I mean yea shay was hurt and upset, but Erin standing her up seemed to damage much worse than even that situation did. I love Erin like another sister and everyone knows how much Shay means to mean but maybe Erin isn't who Shay should be with. Not if this is what she's gonna do to her. I just don't get why she stood Leslie up the chemistry is there, plain as day. It doesn't make sense, which frustrates me. I was shocked when Erin had text me earlier asking if I knew where Shay was. I lied and told her I had no idea that she hadn't been home when I got in this morning. She sounded concerned about our blonde friend but I couldn't chance her showing up and making Shay's state of mind any worse off.

Shay's POV

The average looking bartender put another drink in front of me, this was number 3 or was it 5? I'm not really sure, I just know people are starting to look kind of fuzzy . I know I shouldn't drink this much considering I hadn't eaten much today and when I wake up tomorrow I'm going to have the mother of all hangovers but who cares I just wanted to forget her. That's easier said than done though, I've turned down every girl that's tried buying me a drink. The woman stood me up last night and I still can't help but feel guilty when I look at another girl. I'm about to leave when a woman who looks a lot like my ex Clarice sits next to me.

Erin's POV

Texting Kelly was seemingly a dead end since he claims to not know where Leslie is or where's she going. He has clearly forgotten that I'm a detective and I work with Voight, meaning I damn good at what I do and knowing when someone's lying. Despite the not so legality of what I did I called in a favor with our tech guy and had him track Severide's car since both their phones were at their apartment. As expected Leslie wasn't at Molly's but was at a different bar she had once told me she frequented with Clarice. She probably went there thinking it would be the last place to see me. But I really do care about her as more than just my friend. She makes me want to be better and she has become my motivation for much of what I do strictly because I'm falling for the woman. She's the only one I have even seen myself being able to fall in love with. I know I screwed up and I'm gonna make this up to her. I know if I just explain what happened last night she would understand but I want to do more than that. She deserves more than a simple I'm sorry, I went to the flower shop and got her a dozen of red roses with a written apology along with a promise to be a better woman for her. I walk into the bar and spot Severide in a booth keeping an eye on Shay, he hasn't spotted me so I make my way over to her. But before I get to her a dark haired girl sits beside her and begins whispering into her ear. CLARICE!

Hey guys….This week I'm scheduled to work 60 somewhat hours so I'm gonna try to update tonight before things get too crazy. But until then here chapter 5 is, I hope you like it. Let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

A Cry In The Right Direction

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the shows or the characters that belong to Chicago PD or Chicago Fire

Thanks for the reviews and to anyone that has followed/favorite the story. Here's an update for anyone that was waiting.

CH 6

Erin's POV

When I saw Clarice whispering into Shay's ear I don't know what happened but I saw red…I was pissed off that the woman who hurt Lesley so deeply thought she had a right to even share the same space as her. But more than that, I was upset that Shay was allowing her to be in such a close proximity. Why hasn't she sent Clarice back to her "perfect little family?" As I was about to make my presence known Kelly spotted me and dragged me over to his booth.

"Erin, what are doing here? How did you even know we were here in the first place?" Kelly questioned

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were a cop not a firefighter." They both chuckled a bit.

"Kelly, what's going on over there with those two?" Erin was hesitant to ask aloud

"Look, honestly I don't know what they're doing over there. As far as I knew Shay hasn't heard from that one since she took off with thei- I mean her baby. But what I do know is that when it comes to Clarice and Shay's relationship I've learned to keep far and I mean cross country far away from it. Never does any good to get involved." Kelly informed the fuming detective.

Erin's POV

Having realized Kelly was probably right I left him with the roses for Shay and made him promise he would stay with Lesley and make sure she got home safe. I didn't dare ask him to keep Clarice from the equation because that was up to Shay. If she chose to enter a relationship with the worthless, vindictive and in my option evil woman than that was her decision to make. I don't know what else I can really do at this point so I head home determined to speak to my blonde when she's sober. It's my only option that I can't see ending up as a total disaster. If I go back into the bar I'll end up yanking Clarice by her head. I hate seeing them together, worse than that I hate the jealousy that seeing them together makes me feel.

Lesley's POV

I know I should be really angry that Clarice is here, but somehow I can't feel anything aside from hurt and disappointment. So instead of sending Clarice back to that sorry excuse for a man that she calls a husband or baby's father whatever title she's given him for the time…. But I don't instead I continue to drink in an attempt to drowned my sorrows. Clarice is currently mumbling some kind of non sense into my ear, I think I picked up on something about a fight with Daniel. She drones on and on about how much of a crap husband he is…lets be honest now we all knew that already so it's no real surprise. I mean can't say much for Clarice herself though, I was promised a family with her and the baby….she took that away from me without a warning so I'd say they belong together. It's karma if you ask me. As she goes on about the divorce and how terrible he is I'm snapped out of my haze when she begins telling me about an impending custody battle.

"Leslie, he's taking the baby away from me… I need your help. I can't lose my little boy. Daniel is a terrible person, he barely spends anytime with our son and when he does he ignores him. And because he and I aren't getting along so well these days he thinks he can just take my son away." Clarice explains.

" We all knew Daniel was awful don't act so surprised, you're not too much better if you ask me. What makes you think you can just show up where ever I am and I'm suppose to jump and help you? Have you lost your mind Clarice? You took everything that was important to me away. We suppose to have a family, a house and as crazy as it was it would've worked. But you chose Daniel over us and I'm just now finally over what you did." Shay practically shouted as she slammed her fist down on the bar. That was definitely gonna hurt in the morning.

" If I moved in with you with the baby I would've lost my son, Daniel promised me that. He swore if I left you and moved with the baby close to him I wouldn't have to worry about that. I couldn't take the risk of living with you at the risk of my child. You can't really be mad at me for that?" She pleaded

" I loved you and I wanted to raise m- I mean your son, hell I was gonna adopt him. You left me without warning, we were about to sign the lease and I was gonna go down and get the adoption paper work filed. So yes I can be mad that you left." Shay continued, " I really hope that your son ends up with someone who deserves to have such an amazing little boy because you and that ass you raise him with sure as hell don't."

Severide's POV

I had been sitting back and just letting them talk it out. Whatever Clarice was saying to Leslie I was hoping would finally allow my friend the closure she needed from when the baby was taken from her. The whole history between Shay and that woman is crazy and pretty messed up. Shay falls in love with her only to find out she has a secret husband, who Clarice ends up leaving Shay for. Then Clarice shows up separated from him and pregnant. One would think Shay would stay away at this point , but no. She was willing to go against what her two best friends suggested and was gonna raise the baby with Clarice. She was there for the birth of that little boy and SHE took him from her. That's what made me the most angry. How can you plan a life with someone that looks past all that and then at the first sign of turmoil you up and run. I was tired of hearing Clarice try and worm her way back into Shay's life and although Shay is holding her own now I wouldn't put it past Clarice to use the baby to get on Shay's good side. I hear Clarice ask for Shay's help because she's about to enter a custody battle so I take this as my cue to drag an angry Shay outside.

Shay's POV

I love Kelly for pulling me outside, I needed the fresh air. I will never, and I mean never get back together with Clarice. Seeing her reminds me of that innocent little boy I love so much. I never talk about my son because technically he's not my son but that doesn't change how I feel about him. As much as I hate Clarice for what she did to me can I really sit back and let Daniel take him from her. Neither one of them deserve such an amazing gift in the form if that child but Clarice is admittedly the better of the two. So I send Kelly home suddenly feeling very much sober and go back inside.

Clarice's POV

When Severide took Shay outside I thought any hope of getting her to help me was gone, but then she walked back in alone. When Shay and I are alone she can never say no to me, I bat my eyes and she instantly goes back to doing whatever I ask. She takes her seat by me and just sits there quietly, doesn't say a word. I'm glad Severide left and that woman that was talking to him before didn't come over here. She had flowers in hand when he pulled her to his table saving me the interruption. I don't know who the woman was but judging by Shay's reaction to my story and the woman's facial expression when she saw me with Shay, it's someone involved with the blonde. I can see no reaction from Shay as I continue on so in an attempt to convince her to move in with me and help me keep custody I lean a little closer. I don't say anything at first, just order her another drink. It takes a while but after she drinks it I turn her face and lean in for a kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

A Cry In The Right Direction

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the shows or the characters that belong to Chicago PD or Chicago Fire

Thanks for the reviews and to anyone that has followed/favorite the story. Here's an update for anyone that was waiting.

CH 7

Erin's POV  
I left Shay there with that woman…what the hell was I thinking? Shay's told me about Clarice and how the only time she ever comes around is when she wants something from someone. The fact that she's here makes me question her motives, why now? So when I left the bar I headed to work. I did some digging found a custody hearing in a few weeks. I'm guessing she wants Leslie to play house with her to fool the courts into seeing her as the better guardian. Neither one of that kid's parents is all that great but what if Clarice uses this to get Shay back. I didn't exactly help by flaking on our dinner date either. Damn it! This is my fault. I have to find a way to make Shay forgive me, I haven't told her or anyone yet but I love that stubborn ass woman. That being said I will make this right, first though I head back to the bar to get Shay away from that manipulative woman.

Shay's POV

I had drunk a lot but even with all the alcohol pumping in my system I wasn't stupid enough to believe Clarice actually cared about me, she needed something from me. With all our history together I've come to expect that from her. But it's not like Erin cares so I could use Clarice as much as she could use me right now. She needs me to look good for the custody hearing and I need Clarice to distract me from well Erin…. The more I think about her the more I want to drink but I know that's the worse idea I've had in awhile. So instead I sit listening to Clarice swearing she's different and how great we could be. We can be a family with our son she says, as much as I want that is it worth the unhappiness I'd feel by not trying to fix things with Erin? It has to be better than the rejection that's currently ripping through my heart. I feel awful, so despite knowing this is a mistake I let Clarice kiss me. For a split second I do nothing, but then flashes of Erin and I hanging out or just talking consume my thoughts and I push Clarice away. I offer my help but tell her I can't fake a relationship with her because my heart is elsewhere. As I get up to leave I turn to see Erin storming out of the bar. I'm hoping she didn't see what I think she did but if the look on her face is anything to go by its safe to assume she did. I chase after her and we proceed to get into an argument outside in the parking lot.

Erin's POV

I showed up at the bar to talk things out with Lesley hoping we could fix things and maybe make plans for another date but when I got there I see Clarice kissing her. So I turned to leave, I guess Shay saw me because when I got outside she wasn't too far behind. I was so angry that they were back together so soon after we were about to start. I thought Leslie really cared about me I know I care about her. I guess not though so when she turns me around I yelled at her. I told her she deserved Clarice and told her she should go and stick her tongue further down her throat. I of course didn't mean it but when I'm hurt I lash out. I guess I hit a nerve because Shay started yelling on about how I didn't care about her because I bailed on our date so she wasn't sure where I got off being mad at her. It was really bad, Shay and I had never gotten even a minor argument before so this was disastrous. We both said things I'm sure we didn't mean but with the way the fight ended I wasn't sure we could fix whatever we were becoming. We left separately completely upset at the other and unsure of what tomorrow would bring.

A few weeks later…..

Neither of the women had spoken to the other directly but both had secretly without the other knowing gone to Severide to check on the other one. Both Shay and Erin were pretty clearly still upset but not at one another but at themselves. Clarice had asked, no begged Shay to get back together just until the custody hearing that was the following week. Once she got full custody she and the baby would disappear and would never bother Shay again. But Leslie didn't have time to think about it because today she had to stock the ambo at work and then a charity race to attend. Dawson was running and she wanted to go to show support for her best friend. It was a relatively nice day by Chicago standards so it was perfect for the charity race to be held. It was windy as usual in the city but the sun was shining and it wasn't too cold out. Leslie was stocking the ambo when she heard the call on the speaker. Every member of the Chicago police and Fire department got the shocking call that the city had been bombed.

When the Leslie arrived at the scene it was mayhem and everywhere she looked someone was hurt. She couldn't believe her eyes she had never seen anything like this. Once she got over the immediate shock she wanted to check first on Dawson because she knew the girl was here and then on Erin because she knew the detective would be hunting the monster responsible for this disgusting attempt of terrorism. However the EMT training in her knew she had to help those in such desperate need of medical attention. So she sprung into action and began helping as many people as fast as possible. When she realized she would be better help inside the wreckage that was formerly the hospital she and the doctor headed in. Shay was momentarily stopped when she fell onto the metal rod that had been sticking out of the concrete but let know injury show. She was so determined to help that she ignored her obvious need for medical attention and bandaged herself up so she could continue helping others. That became a difficult task for her and due to the blood loss suffered because of her wound she passed out.

Erin had been at the precinct when she heard the tragic news, she had been almost not stop since the fight with Shay. She knew once Voight had called them together this would be a situation that every agency wanted to lead but Voight made it perfectly clear they were finding the SOB and making them pay. She like the rest of the team didn't care what legal morality they had to overlook, they were finding who ever had the audacity to do this. Voight made it clear their sole focus was to bring justice to the victims and to the city, they had to find the person responsible and make them pay. Everything happened so quick that things got extremely hectic all at once. Erin became wrapped in finding the SOB that had planted the bombs. The investigation was going well and had brought her team back to the scene of the crime. The suspect had just walked by Erin's side when she gave the guys a non verbal queue to look. They knew who it was and before they could react Erin had a knife to her throat. Thankfully Cruz was there and knocked the weapon away from the guy. She was thankful for his help and was now ready for revenge, this was someone responsible for the destruction of her home. Before she left with the rest of the team she asked Cruz what he was doing there anyway, she figured he would be outside digging through ruble.

" I was for a while but everyone is taking turns checking on Shay, we all wanted to make sure she was alright aft-" Cruz began saying

" What do you mean check on her, did something happen? Was she hurt in the blast? Oh my god tell me Leslie's okay…" Erin began to panic

" She's fine, I guess when she was heading into the hospital to see if they could use some help she fell onto on a rusted pipe or something. And you know Shay is stubborn, instead of getting a doctor to look at it she ignored it and continued saving people." Cruz finished.

Erin fully intended on finding Shay at this moment but Voight stopped her.

"Listen Erin I know you want to go check on your girlfriend but right now we have better more important things to do." Voight reasoned

"My girlfriend? She's not, how did you? I have to make sure she's safe. I just want to check on her." She pleaded.

" I know you and that's how I know. I've seen the way you two look at each other, and before you say anything I don't care. She's at least better then Halstead, just do me a favor and don't push her away. But listen if you really care about her safety we need you to focus, she needs you to find the person responsible for all this. We have one guy, let's go question him." Voight once again reasoned with her.

After some "interrogation" by Voight and Lindsay, Vaughn gave up the name of the bombing's master mind Ted Powell. It wasn't long before they found the third bomb in the white van Powell had attempted to disguise as blue. While the team is waiting for bomb squad the Powell is spotted on a nearby roof top and a pursuit ensues. Knowing how dangerous this man is they open the door very slowly, being as careful as possible. When the door is fully open Erin is met with immediate gunfire and a shoot out begins. Eventually they apprehend Ted and force him to watch over the building's edge the bomb being dismantled and by days end Voight and his team had found all responsible parties in the Chicago marathon attack.

However just because the people were caught doesn't mean all was well. So many people were killed and even more died. This thought made Erin think about how thankful she was to be safe and alive…which cause her to think even more deeply on her issue with Shay. Truth was she loved the woman and even though she's a little scared at how fast her feeling grow for the woman she knows they could be great together. So what it were too soon and who gives a damn what the people at work would say. She knew or at least hoped the people that mattered to them would be happy they were together, that's assuming Shay is still speaking to her and isn't back with the she devil Clarice. If that were the case Erin would be heartbroken but if Shay was happy she would support her choice. Right now though she needed to see the blonde and make sure she was okay. She didn't care if they were supposed to be mad at each other and she didn't care if she was turned away instead of going to the precinct with the rest of her team to further interrogate the perp she decided she had to see Shay.

I know there's no Shay and Lindsay in this chapter but I felt I needed to address the crossover in this chapter. Both women care about the other but we know they wouldn't let them deter from helping people in this situation. I hope you like it updating later today if I can finish writing it before work. Enjoy...


	8. Chapter 8

A Cry In The Right Direction

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the shows or the characters that belong to Chicago PD or Chicago Fire

Thanks for the reviews and to anyone that has followed/favorite the story. Two updates in one day, might be the last update...until Friday. I have another long work week.

CH 8

Shay's POV

I wanted to be out there helping people but no, instead I'm stuck lying in this damn hospital bed. At least if I was out there I could focus on the victims but since I'm not I'm forced to think and worry about Erin. I haven't heard from her and I'm really worried about her. I know she's looking for the people that did this and that just makes me nervous. She's the best at what she does I know, but these people are obviously more dangerous than most the other criminals she hunts daily. I hope she doesn't get hurt, I wish I could see her. I almost forgot that she's upset with me. The last time we spoke it wasn't very pretty and I was really awful to her. What if she doesn't want to see me? I have to fix this somehow but it's a little difficult to do since I'm stuck here in this damn place. Tired of just sitting here I get up and as I'm about to take my IV out I'm interrupted by a knock on the door and in walks the object of my thoughts and worries.

Erin's POV

As I was heading into the hospital to Leslie's room I run into Severide talking to Gabby outside Shay's room. They stopped talking when I approached them and Severide said his goodbye and went back to the firehouse. Gabby must sense my hesitation and tells me to relax

" I'd rather see my best friend with someone that deserves her. You better not let Clarice worm her way back into her heart. I hate that woman, she's bad news and always ends up hurting Shay somehow." Gabby continues when Erin is about to speak, " You guys can be great together, but you can't push her away. Leslie is an incredible person and always sees the best in people so that leaves me to look out for her. You better not break her heart, if you do-"

" I'll have you to answer to? Yea I know." Erin interrupted

" I was going to say if you do I don't think she could bounce back. She loved Clarice in a way, but with you I know she loves you I can see it in the way she looks at you. And hell anytime we see Antonio the first thing she does is ask how you are as if she didn't talk to you five minutes before. Go get your girl she's hurt in there. I was gonna go see her but just tell her I love her and to keep her ass in that bed, I'll be by in the morning."

I was surprised that so many people seemed to know about Leslie and I having feelings for each other, here we thought people wouldn't take it too well. I stood outside her room for a moment preparing myself for the possibility she wouldn't want me here. As I go to walk into the room to see Leslie this stubborn, hardheaded, argumentative, beautiful, crazy woman is attempting to leave. I rush over to her and grab her hand, then bring her back over to the bed.

" What the hell do you think you're doing? I know there is no way you were cleared to leave, so where do you think you're running off too?" Erin questioned the blonde worried she would hurt herself.

" You, I was actually attempting this break out to find you. Are you okay Kelly just told me you caught the guys responsible for blowing the place up." Shay tried to joke.

" Yea we caught the guys but me? What about you, you're the one held up in the hospital. What were you thinking hiding something so damn serious? You could've died, I could've lost you… Leslie look I know you're mad at me for what I said. And now that your ex is back I may be too late but I can't lose you okay, I just can't." Erin goes from nervously pacing back and forth to sitting beside Shay on the bed," I haven't told you this before but you mean everything to me. When the bombing happened my first reaction was to find out if you were okay because I remembered you telling me before that you were coming here. And even though I wasn't supposed to I tried calling Gabby but I guess she couldn't exactly pick up huh…"

" Erin, I'm not mad at you, I was for a while because well first you stand me up for our dinner date and then the argument but I don't care about any of that now. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you this entire time. I was terrified you would get hurt trying to arrest these psychos and that the last thing we said to each other was crap we didn't even mean. Well I know I didn't mean it, hoping you didn't mean it either because I don't want Clarice and I told her as much."

" But I thought given the history you two share that maybe you would," Erin attempted to say

"Don't even finish that sentence because history means nothing when my future is you. Clarice broke me to a point where I didn't think I could be fixed. And then you come around needed me and I bet you didn't even realize you were helping me the whole time. You make me whole, make me better, hell you make me more efficient at my job even. Before I got hurt I wanted to go and find you and be sure you were okay, but I knew you would want me helping everyone that was hurt."

Shay was becoming tired from the meds I her system and she started to doze off. Erin got up but was pulled back to the bed by the blonde.

" Stay the night?" Shay pleaded

" I'm not going anywhere." Erin promised as she stood to take her coat off.

Erin got back onto the bed and Shay pulled her to lay down with her. She laid on her back and adjusted them so she could hold Shay throughout the night. As Leslie began to fall asleep she lightly kissed the blonde's lips and settled in as sleep over took her as well.

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter send me a review with anything you might like to see happen. Next chapter might bring Clarice back, let's face it we love to hate her.


	9. Chapter 9

A Cry In The Right Direction

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the shows or the characters that belong to Chicago PD or Chicago Fire

Thanks for the reviews and to anyone that has followed/favorite the story. Here's an update for anyone that was waiting.

CH 9

The following morning Shay woke up with a sleeping Erin's arms wrapped securely around her. Shay was happy for the first time in a while and Erin had gotten the best night sleep since she can remember. Neither of the women wanted to get up and but they did because doctors were soon to stop by to address Shays medical issues. As predicted doctors came in and attempted to have Erin leave. She was about to get up when Leslie grabbed her hand and pulled her to sit on the bed with her. Taking this as a sign the doctors explained how lucky Shay was to be alive and warm her of how serious the injury could have become. They prescribed her some meds and told her to take some time off of work and left with saying much else. When the doctors left Erin turned herself so she was facing Leslie and pecked her on the lips.

"Leslie we should talk…"

"That's never a good way to start… What's wrong? Did something happen?" Shay asked worried

"No, nothing's wrong. I just wanted to talk to you. We haven't done much of that lately and I know that's mostly if not completely my fault."

"We were both wrong…both of us said things we didn't mean. I was mad at you for skipping out on dinner and then the argument happened. Maybe we should just start over with a clean slate."

"I want that I do…But I feel bad about everything. So at least let me explain myself, um you know I work for Voight in intelligence right?"

"Yea you work with Gabby's brother Antonio. What does that have to do with anything?" Shay wondered.

"Well it doesn't specifically but my unit is one of the most dangerous to be in. We deal with drug dealers, murderers and everyone in between. So the night of our date I was working a case…A lot happened that night."

"You weren't hurt were you?"

"I wasn't, but other people were and it was my fault… A cop was hurt going under cover as a prostitute. She wouldn't have even been there if I hadn't asked a friend of mine to get her there in the first place. I asked an old c.i. of mine Nadia to go in with her and make an i.d so we could arrest this guy Munoz. But he was suspicious from the start so ordered Burgess to do a line of coke…."

It was getting harder and harder for Erin to continue explaining this to Lesley. She knew the EMT didn't need the full story but the crazy thing was, Erin wanted to tell Shay what happened. She had this internal want to share things with the blonde. Seeing how hard it was for Erin Shay held her hands and urged her to continue.

"Nadia told Munoz that they weren't doing drugs anymore and that kind of pissed him off and made him more jumpy about things so before he hurt them Nadia jumped in and took the line…Leslie she was clean before the opp and now she's back in rehab because of me. What if she can't get clean again, it'll be all my fault."

" Hey, this is not your fault. You were doing your job and Nadia willingly helped you, nobody forced her."

" That's why I missed dinner…after we made the arrests and Munoz got away things got hectic. We made sure Burgess was alright, got her to a hospital and while everyone else went to the station I brought Nadia to rehab. By that point I was so drained I hadn't even realized what day it was and totally forgot about dinner. I am really, really sorry Leslie and I hope you'll consider going on a date with me once we get you out of here."

"There is nothing to forgive you for, I understand now and I'm not mad at you. I am actually very proud of you, you're pretty incredible for what you did. And as soon as I can escape this hell hole we should get dinner. And for the record…I don't want Clarice and what's going on with her is no longer my concern. I want you to know that she and I are done as far as I'm concerned, so you have nothing to worry about. I'm in this…a hundred percent."

"Once you get out of here even though you said I have nothing to apologize for I'm going to make it up to you, I promise. I feel really bad for forgetting about our plans but I really didn't mean to I swear.."

" Lindsay really, it's fine and I'm really not mad now that you've explained what happened. How's your friend Nadia doing in rehab? Have you been to see her, what am I saying of course you have she is your friend after all."

Shay was relieved that Erin hadn't in fact bailed on their date and had just been distracted by all that had happened that day. She was happy that the beautiful woman next to her hadn't been hurt and just wanted to hold her. So grabbing Erin's hand she pulled her forward and the two cuddled together.

DAYS LATER

Shay was up and getting ready to go back to work. She had been tired of staying home while everyone else was off fighting fires or in Erin's case fighting crime. She wanted to be back in the field helping people like usual, she hated being on medical leave. Shay had never been more excited to work at 51 than she was right now…it wouldn't have been as bad if she was able to spend the off days with Erin. However the detective had been very busy and had only been by to check on Shay before she would attempt to leave and end up falling asleep with her on the couch. Leslie had told her they could share the bed but Lindsay felt as if she would be taking advantage of the wounded woman and had opted to stay on the couch when Shay would wake her up to move. Leslie not wanting to be away from the other girl had always just cuddled into the detective's warm embrace and also fell asleep on the sofa. But hopefully work would keep the EMT from missing her other half so much.

Shay's POV

When I arrived at 51 they acted as if I had been gone for months and swarmed me with happy greetings. I was happy to be back though, even though they annoy me most of the time I really look at these guys as family and had missed them. I wasn't back long before we were dispatched on a call for a man who had gotten his leg jammed in a wood chipper. As Dawson and I rode to the scene my thoughts of her upcoming proposal from Casey danced around my head. She and I talked about her upcoming fire fighter's exam. And I wanted to assure her how much we all believed in her. I knew she would pass the damn test but I was sad knowing that meant she would no longer be my partner at 51. When she passed Bowden had made it clear she would be transferred to another fire house around the city. What would I do without not only my lead medic but my chosen sister? I was pulled from my thoughts when we got to the scene and I'm telling you now it was in no way a pretty sight. The man had attempted to kick a branch loose and had in the process had gotten stuck. The guys worked their magic and disassembled the wood chipper and as it was our turn Dawson had me run lead. I was confident in my ability and what she had showed me and we got the man onto the stretcher and to the hospital saving his leg.

The day so far wasn't all too bad until I went with Dawson to introduce her to her potentially new firehouse, which in itself was a disaster. I don't care why they don't want a female fire fighter in their house but I know Gabby and I know she would be an asset to that jerk's squad. Something was off about that house of guys they are beyond cold and something doesn't seem right with them but they would be the least of my problems.

We were back at the firehouse and I was trying to help Casey with his plan to propose to Gabby, I was in the process of making some suggestions when one of the guys told me I had a visitor. Assuming it was Erin I perked up a bit was became angry when I went out front and seen Devon waiting for me. I had nothing nice I wanted to say to this woman and made it perfectly clear of that to her, I also demanded she get back everything she had stole from my apartment. Already pissed off that she had the nerve to show up here asking to be forgiven I wasn't in the mood for another lecture on the girl. I know I shouldn't have trusted her but I was in a really dark place after Clarice took the baby away, but now I'm okay. I'm actually better then okay thanks to Erin. She makes me happier than ever and for that reason I was comfortable enough with the idea of meeting Devon at Molly's. I figured that way I could get the guys stuff back.

Things didn't turn out too well for me there…

Erin's POV

Work was terrible today, they actually think we can work with one scum bag to capture another… don't they know by know this will never turn out the way they hope? Voight and the team all made it clear we did not support this damn arrangement in any way or form. We had one day to adjust to the idea because the man who kidnapped Antonio's son would be arriving the next day. I was hoping to surprise Shay, so after leaving work I stopped by the flower shop and grabbed a beautiful selection of roses to show her how much I missed her. You could imagine my surprise when I walked into Molly's after she had told me she was having a drink at the bar to see her talking to the one woman I despised more than Clarice and that was Devon.

Hmm not quite sure how this will turn out but I'm working on another update sometime before I work at 4pm tonight, feel free to message me or comment with any suggestions.


	10. Chapter 10

A Cry In The Right Direction

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the shows or the characters that belong to Chicago PD or Chicago Fire

Thanks for the reviews and to anyone that has followed/favorite the story. Here's an update for anyone that was waiting.

CH 10

Dawson's POV

Shay came into the bar expecting what out of this meeting with Devon I'm not totally sure but I knew it wouldn't go as she hoped. Devon is like Clarice…a waste of my friends' time. Shay's an amazing friend but she has this habit of getting with these trash women who aren't worth her effort. I was becoming more irritated with Devon because we thought she was bailing on Shay when Shay had better things to do. She could have been spending time with her personal protector detective Lindsay. I was happy that she showed I guess but still didn't really want to see her face after what she put Shay through. For Shay's sake I stay quiet and hope Erin doesn't show up here. She had texted me earlier and because I didn't think Devon would show after so long and I had told Lindsay where Shay was…this may not end well if these two run into one another.

Shay's POV

Just as I gave up on the idea of Devon showing up here she appears in the bar's doorway. She sits and for a moment is silent. I really don't have much of anything to say to her aside from what she already knows and that's that I want everything she stole from the apartment back. I make it perfectly clear the only reason I am here in the first place is because I owe it to my friends to get their stuff back. She goes on to say how much she regrets doing what she did but claims it was to help her father make bail. My heart softens a bit at the story she's spinning but I know she is not to be trusted and I tell her she just needs to return the rest of the property she took from us. She hands me an envelope of cash and says it's an installment of what she owes us. With that being said I say my goodbyes and go to leave as I turn around I run into none other than Erin. Judging by the look on her face she is not all that happy. And if I know my girl like I think I do it's safe to assume she spotted the whole interaction with Devon.

Erin put her arm on Leslie's shoulder and leaned in for a kiss and although she was unsure about how she felt about the situation, she knew who Devon was and wanted it to be clear who Shay was with. Nobody said anything with the exception of the hi she received from both Leslie and Gabby, so she sat down at the bar and ordered a beer. Erin sat sipping on her beer contemplating what to say or if she should say anything at all. Since Erin had arrived Shay hadn't said anything aside from the greeting and was content with sitting with Erin. So content that she had forgotten Devon was even there in the first place. This annoyed the other woman and Devon was practically glaring at the detective. Erin being the woman she is took this as a sign of Devon's jealousy towards her and laughed.

" What's so funny detective? Care to let the rest of us in on your joke?" Devon asked with a clear drip of sarcasm

Shay could tell this would probably get a bit heated and was about to interrupt when Dawson gave her a look telling her this needed to happen. Devon needed to be put in her place and Erin was in the best position to do so, after all these two would be girlfriends soon enough.

" Well actually, I'm sorry what's your name? actually it's kind of irrelevant to me but yea I'd be happy to let you in on my joke…it's you. I'm trying to find a plausible reason for you to be here and I can't seem to think of a single one." Erin replied sarcastically

Shay had slid down a few seats down at the bar so she would avoid making the situation worse. Gabby was standing in front of her behind the bar watching happily as Erin seemingly was winning this spat of egos.

"Do you think I should say something to Erin? This good get real ugly really fast and I don't want Erin hurting her…And before you yell at me for defending her that's not it at all. I just know how important Erin's job is to her and I wouldn't want to be the reason she loses it." Shay questioned her friend

Gabby was quick to respond," NO! this needs to happen. You won't put that woman in her place for taking advantage of you so let your future girlfriend do it for you. Plus if you try to stop it it's going to look like you have feelings for Devon and that you are protecting her."

" Devon's not important I don't want Erin putting her job on the line for something so stupid and pointless. I just want the guys' stuff she stole and then Devon can disappear again and I won't care."

With that being said Shay went and stood behind Erin and put her hands on the detective's shoulders in a show of support. Erin looked up at the blonde and kissed her right on the mouth not caring if the girl in front of her was upset. Shay asked if she was interrupting and Erin assured her she wasn't.

" No babe you're not interrupting anything at all, is she Devon?" Erin calmly stated

" Uh… no nothing at all. I was actually about to get going. By everyone.." and with that Devon left.

Both Gabby and Leslie could sense the tension in Erin but that slowly dissipated when Devon left. Shay was curious as to what went on between her former and current girlfriends but knew Erin well enough not to ask right now. After having a few beers together they called it a night and Gabby drove them to Shay's place. The girls were comfortably cuddling on the couch when Shay grabbed Erin's hand and dragged her into the room. She knew if they slept on the couch anymore they would begin to have back pains and so for the first night they laid in one another's arms in the bed. They were comfortable in the silence until Erin broke it with the questions swirling around in her head.

" Shay…"

"Hmm..what's up?"

"You're not mad that I had a talk with Devon are you? You haven't even asked what was said."

"I'm not mad at all actually, although I was going to interrupt it because I thought it might get messy and didn't want you getting in trouble."

"Ugh…I don't even want to go to work tomorrow."

"Why not? You love your job."

"There's this case the unit is working on. Not much I can tell you about it but we're basically being forced to work with a guy we worked so hard to put away. He killed one of our own and almost killed a detective's son and now they expect us to use him to capture a gang leader. It's a lot on the team and on top of that I think there's a snitch in the group so Voight's been on edge."

" I wish I could make it better for you," She cupped Erin's face and kissed her in an attempt to comfort her. "What if after work we get dinner tomorrow?"

Erin kissed her back with a bit more force, then pecked her lips once more before settling into the blonde," That would be great, at least I'll have something to look forward to."

It wasn't too much longer before both girls drifted off to sleep.

I'm going to try and update one more time today before work tonight but if not I'll have an update for you all on Monday so let me know what you would like to happen.


	11. Chapter 11

A Cry In The Right Direction

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the shows or the characters that belong to Chicago PD or Chicago Fire

Thanks for the reviews and to anyone that has followed/favorite the story. Here's an update for anyone that was waiting.

CH 11

Erin's POV

I woke up feeling great..that lasted all of an hour until I had to leave Shay and go to work. I still don't understand how they expect us to work with Pulpo after what he's done, especially to Antonio's family. But we're detectives and like Voight said this is our job. I knew signing up for this that at times we would have to do things I didn't want to do and this is at the top of the list. But maybe Leslie was right about the good out weighing the bad. Even without knowing the full extent of our situation she was able to make me so much more comfortable with the idea. I kissed her before I left to my apartment to get showered and off to work.

When Pulpo arrived at the precinct everyone was on edge. It was made clear to us this was a part of our job in intelligence and anyone who couldn't do their job should go home. We were ready though, we could handle whatever he tried to throw at us. We all tried to make this work but it was quickly becoming obvious that Pulpo was running us in circles. Yea we got a lot of narcotics and guns off the street and bagged a couple gang affiliates but we were supposed to be going after Munoz. I blamed him for Nadia relapsing and let's not forget how bad he had beaten officer Burgess. I wanted his head and Pulpo wasn't cooperating. After doing some re-reading over the terms of Pulpo's deal I think I found something. I brought it to my partner. Halstead agreed with me when I showed it to him and we knew Pulpo had to have a girlfriend that if we could find would be helpful leverage. We cleared it with Voight and took off to a possible lead.

The woman who came to the door claimed to hate Pulpo but before she closed the door I spotted a small child. Halstead and I shared a look and we both realized that she wasn't just his girlfriend but was the mother to his son. We took the pair down to the station where we shared our findings with the rest of the unit. I stayed with the young boy while his mother was questioned. It saddened me to know we would be using this child as leverage but I knew it was necessary to catch Munoz.

After twisting his arm a bit and threatening the well being of his family Voight and the guys got what we needed and we found out Munoz was making a major power grab and would be attending a festival in uptown. Before we made our plan of attack and what everyone's job would be I asked to step out for a second. Something about this situation didn't sit well with me and I had this bad feeling about it. So I texted Leslie quickly before suiting up.

Erin: Hey babe we're about to go out on a case. Just wanted to tell you I'm thinking about you and I miss you.

Leslie: Hey, miss you to. Please promise to be careful because I'm going to be really pissed at you if you die on me.

Erin: You always make me laugh. Nut I promise not to die :*

Leslie: Be safe and text me when you get back :*

We went to the festival and spotted Munoz's target. Everyone was placed at different points and I was currently walking around looking for Munoz. I hadn't found him when all of a sudden shots rang out and the guard's that were there protecting Munoz's target went down. We immediately covered the family and waited for him to pop back up so we could shoot him however things were crazy. When you have this many people running in a panic it makes it hard for us to get a good shot off and easy for him to escape. Just when we thought he would get away Halstead was able to get a shot off and that was all he needed to put Munoz down for good. A bullet to his head and he was done.

We got back to precinct considering this opp a success considering we got someone so dangerous off the Chicago streets. We were in the pen with Pulpo who was demanding he get to see his son and girlfriend. Antonio and I tried telling them this was a terrible idea but our warning was ignored. They let Pulpo out and he hugged his son, but when he went to hug his girlfriend I swear I saw him reach for something in her coat I go to pull her back but I wasn't fast enough. Pulpo grabbed a gun and shot the officers there as well as Antonio. I was more worried about Antonio so despite knowing Pulpo was getting away I checked on my friend. Seconds later the unit all arrived asking what happened. I filled them in on what happened and just as I was finishing I became light headed. The stress of Charlie being back in town trying to weasel back into my life and Antonio I guess got to me. I dropped to my knees and it wasn't until EMT's showed up, having responded to the call that I felt better knowing help for my friend was here.

Shay's POV

Dawson and I were driving around after filling the ambo with gas when Leslie texted me saying the guy they were after was shot dead. I was relieved that she was safe. I thought I could relax until we received a call over the radio requesting EMT presence at the station for a shooting. Dawson and I both knew this wasn't good and our stomach's dropped. We pulled over and our suspicions were right, we heard the whole call on the radio. Antonio had been shot and was lying on the floor in a pool of blood. I looked at my best friend and told her I would drive, once in the driver's seat I put the sirens on and raced towards the hospital. When I got us to the hospital the first thing we did was find Gabby's brother. Nobody knew what was going to happen to Antonio and I could see how upset she was. I stepped into the hall and made calls to 51 explaining what happened, Casey said he was on his way. I was walking back into the ER when I spotted Erin I ran over to her and just hugged her. I needed to feel her breath against my neck to know she was okay. I kissed her with as much feeling as I could muster and told her how happy I was that she wasn't hurt as well. I let her hold me in her arms and as we rested onto one another the doctor came out….

Probably won't update again until I see the next episodes of CFD and CPD. I want to incorporate Antonio getting shot and what happens to him because he has ties to both our ladies.


	12. Chapter 12

A Cry In The Right Direction

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the shows or the characters that belong to Chicago PD or Chicago Fire

Thanks for the reviews and to anyone that has followed/favorite the story. Here's an update for anyone that was waiting.

CH 12

What took the doctor's seconds to speak felt like hours. Everyone was gathered at the hospital, including Gabby and Matt waiting on news on Antonio's condition. You could imagine the relief within everyone when they were told Antonio had made it through the first surgery with success. However it was a bit on the bitter sweet side because he would need a second surgery and was not completely out of the woods just yet.

Shay's POV

I could see and feel how relieved Erin became because as we held onto each other at the hospital I physically felt the weight of the worry she was holding onto dissipate as he explained what would happen for Antonio in the near future. Although he had a successful first surgery and was awake we were warned he was not completely, I hated that this was happening to people I cared about so much. Antonio was like a brother to me and I was so glad he was okay at the moment. I knew Erin and her unit would go after this Pulpo guy and if she was worried about Antonio's health she wouldn't be able to focus right. If Erin couldn't focus there was a possibility of her being easily hurt or something even worse.

"I want you to relax a bit now will ya?" Leslie questioned

"Thank you Leslie, for just coming here and being with me. It means more to me than you could even know. First we had to cooperate with this well know murder to catch another murderer and then it all backfires because some genius thought it would be a crime to break his promise to the psycho." Erin began venting

"Wait what do you mean? How does a promise lead to guards being killed and Antonio fighting for his life? What does one have to do with the other?" Leslie wondered aloud

"Well some jackass upstairs who outranked us had made a promise to Pulpo that if we caught Munoz they would allow him to see his girlfriend and son. Somehow his girlfriend had snuck a gun into her coat before she had gone to see him. When Pulpo went to hug her he pulled the gun from her coat and fired on everyone. The guards were all killed and Antonio lost so much blood…"

Leslie took half a step back and began looking over the detective, she wanted to be sure no harm had come to the woman," You weren't hit were you Erin? You're okay right?"

Erin's POV

I took Leslie's face in both of my hands and kissed her, it was an attempt to both comfort the blonde and relay the appreciation and love I was feeling just by having her here with me during this.

"Leslie I promise you…I am fine. I wasn't shot, I'm okay." I pecked the blonde on her lips.

I was thankful to be surrounded by so much support. I could only imagine how Antonio's wife and kids felt, and of course his sister as well has a lot to deal with. Luckily though Antonio was looking to be okay, at least for the time being he wasn't out of the woods yet. Voight I could see was becoming very irritable right now because he wanted to be out looking or I should say hunting Pulpo. Before we began the search he made it perfectly clear to the team that we were to find Pulpo ourselves. We were doing this in house and would deal with this ourselves, Pulpo wasn't making back into a jail cell.

Leslie's POV

Erin had left me for a second having been called for a meeting by Sgt. Voight. While she was away talking to her team about which I could only assume is capturing Pulpo. Although knowing how Voight operates he probably wants to kill the guy, I can't even blame him really. That guy killed multiple officers and could've killed Erin and Antonio. After taking a moment to align myself with what kind of hunt Erin was sure to be embarking on I sought out my best friend to make sure she was holding up okay. I love gabby like a sister and even though she would like to pretend to be strong all of the time she's not super woman and sometimes needs me.

I made my way over to Antonio's family and they were all holding up very well. Antonio has some very resilient kids, they're a lot like their dad and aunt. His wife was in the room at the moment, kids were playing games. Casey had gone to the fire house after hearing on Antonio's progress and Gabby was sitting on an extremely uncomfortable ER chair. I walked over to her and pulled her up into a hug. We hugged for a moment before she relaxed a bit and we started to talk.

"How are you feeling Gabby?" Shay asked concerned for her friend's state of mind

"Well, all things considering? I think pretty well, just glad my brother is gonna be okay. I don't understand how the hell this could've happened Shay. How was he able to get his hands on a gun, wasn't anyone watching him?" Dawson began

"It's a long story that you really don't need to here but Erin and the team are going to catch this guy. And we all know how Voight does business, so we know when Pulpo is caught I highly doubt he makes it back to a cell. Voight's out for blood right now. Pulpo shot and killed some of their guys, almost your brother. Erin is the best detective Chicago has so don't worry she'll get him and besides she has an amazing team to help her." Shay gloated

"You really love her don't you Leslie? I can't see it written all over your face. Have you taken her out after the dinner fiasco?"

"No, we haven't had the chance. Things keep getting in the way, first the bombing and then there was me recovering. But she's been amazing through it all Gabby. We haven't had a real date yet but she's stayed at the apartment with me almost every night." Shay smirked

"Whoa you haven't taken her out yet but you're sleeping together?" the brunette teased

"Not like that though, I didn't mean it that way. I wouldn't, I mean I would, just not this soon. Erin means a lot to me and I'm planning on doing everything right with her. What I meant to say was that she and I have fallen asleep with each other like every night."

Before the conversation could continue Shay and Dawson were called out to a fire at a boarding school. As they said they goodbyes to Antonio and his family Erin had found her.

"Hey Leslie I am really sorry but I have to go. We have to go find the guy that did this and the sooner we start the better. If I know anything about this guy he's already like a hundred steps ahead of us right now and we need to hurry up and find him." Erin explained

"No, it's fine Erin. Dawson and I were actually about to leave so I was going to find you and say bye. You're gonna be busy I know that but promise me that you're going to be careful. I feel like I'm sending off a soldier to war, I guess I am in a way," Shay pulled her in for a brief kiss that only lasted a second or two," come back to me."

Erin pecked Shay on the cheek," I will…promise."

Shay's POV

Erin left with her team and I was confident in her ability to find this guy but to also keep her promise to be safe so I wasn't too worried. We responded to a fire call that brought us to a blaze tearing through a school. It's was very quickly becoming uncontrollable but 51 was concerned with getting in and sweeping the building. It was intense and things were moving a mile a second while the team did what we all did best. The guys cleared the building while we tended to anyone that was hurt and then once they gave the all clear we put out the fire.

Erin's POV

We had a few leads and roads to follow in order to track Pulpo down but before I could leave I had my friend Annie meet me at the station and she had brought her twelve year old son. I had to tell her that Charlie was back in town and I laid out her options. She decided that she wanted us to all sit down so I promised I would be there.

The team and I have never gone this hard trying to hunt down a suspect before. Not only had Pulpo taken Antonio's son, that wasn't enough he had to go and kill cops and almost killed Antonio in the process of escaping. We're gonna find this guy and he will pay, although I'm concerned with turning him over to Voight and Olinsky. I knew what doing that would lead to and I would much rather he be punished by the law. I have done enough wrong in my life and have enough on my conscious, besides I know Antonio and he wouldn't support this either. But Halstead and I do our job despite our reservations begin tracking our first lead, the fake i.d's Pulpo had made for him and his family.

Shay's POV

The fire was put out and Dawson and I had helped everyone that we could luckily the team had gotten everyone out mostly unharmed. We were just waiting for rescue to finish the final sweep. I was sure everything had been a success until Kelly walked out carrying a severely burned kid. It was so bad I was almost positive by the time we got him to the hospital he would die. Thankfully I was wrong and this kid pulled through the ride. This kid was one hell of a fighter and would need that resilience if he was to survive the next few hours and then days. I sure hoped he would be okay. It was things like this that made me crave Erin's touch, this was a horrible call with no real happy ending.

Erin's POV

We had received a hit one of the alias' Pulpo had made for his girlfriend, it seems that they rented a black SUV and were trying to leave the city and then probably the country. Luckily for us though the truck had a GPS tracker in it and we were able to follow it's movement. We had tracked it to a gas station and we approached the scene with extreme caution. For one thing I knew what this guy was capable of and didn't want anyone hurt, civilian or anyone from my team. But I also had Leslie's voice in the forefront of my mind asking me to come home to her safe. I didn't want to break my promise to her so were got the people into their cars and approached the convenience store guns raised. Pulpo's son was left in the car alone so we assumed the parents were inside. I took second behind Voight as we approached the front door, when she exited the store Voight and Halstead secured her and I entered the store alone. I was careful in my sweep of the place and found this had been a set-up, he wasn't here. He used his family as a decoy to distract our attention, which meant he was getting away somehow.

Shay's POV

We got back to 51 after bringing that boy to the hospital and told everyone he had a long fight ahead of him, we also told them Antonio was doing a bit better. I was outside getting air when before I could go inside Devon appeared once again. I knew if Kelly saw her he would rip into her and as much as she deserves it I kind of felt bad for her given the situation with her dad. She wanted to talk so I listened… after the pretty much one sided conversation she begged for a place to crash for a while. Despite knowing this would probably blow up in my face on the Kelly/Erin front I told her she could crash at the apartment for a few days until we were paid back. Despite what Kelly thought about the situation I just wanted what she owes us and the way I see it if she has no place to stay she less likely to do that. After she left I went inside and tried to call Erin, it'd been a long day so far and I really wanted to talk to my girl. Unfortunetly she was too busy hunting down the guy who shot Antonio to pick up the call. So I left her a message telling her I was bartending at Molly's and asking her to swing by if she wanted to.

Erin's POV

We were interrogating Pulpo's girlfriend about his plans to escape and were getting nowhere fast, she was seemingly left out of much of everything. It was looking more and more like we were barking up the wrong tree and right as I was about to find Voight to voice this opinion he came into the room stating my exact thoughts. The guys had found an unexpected connection between Pulpo and some Russians. It was a weird connection but apparently the Russians owed Pulpo a favor and had agreed to smuggle him out of the country in a shipping container. We got the Russian club owner to roll on Pulpo and we were able to apprehend the freshly shaven drug lord. It felt different than I expected, I found myself wanting to hand Pulpo over to Olinski and Voight. That thought only lasted a fraction of a second before my phone rang. Knowing that I couldn't answer the call at the moment I was still pulled back into myself when I saw who it was that had called. We couldn't allow Pulpo to be killed like Voight was sure to do. I didn't have much say in the matter though because before I could formulate a plan Voight showed up and they took Pulpo away.

Shay's POV

It was nice to finally relax at the bar and talk to Gabby who really needed the break as much as I did. We were talking about my current situation with Devon and she voiced her concerns of how having her around could cause me trouble but I assured her I was fully committed to Erin, that I loved Erin and I just wanted to get what she owed us. After that conversation she managed to transition into one about Casey proposing. I almost choked on my drink because we were so careful I couldn't figure out how she found out. I was so distracted that I hadn't heard a word of what she was saying to me. The look on my face must have told her that I was in on the plan because she blatantly accused me of not telling her. It was getting late and I was starting to think Erin wasn't coming so I poured Dawson and I some shots and we began talking about her immanent transfer to the new house.

Erin's POV

After they took Pulpo away I began to think….I was trying to figure out how I could stop this from happening and Halstead suggested we speak to Antonio. I was glad we did because he to agreed with Jay and I and didn't want Voight to go through with his vendetta. I knew the fire behind Voight's actions weren't just about Pulpo killing one of our detectives, the officers that were killed in the escape or even Antonio getting so close to death. This was about his father and Antonio pointed us in the direction of the docks he was rumored to have done something similar to what was happening to Pulpo. I was nervous that I wouldn't get there in time but luckily Halstead drives like a NASCAR driver and I was able to put an end to this mistake.

Shay's POV

It was almost closing time so I announced last call and began cleaning up. I was the last one here and was locking up when I turned around to see Erin leaning against her car. I walked over to her and just held her in a hug for a while. I had missed her today and judging by the kiss she initiated she had missed me just as much.

" Closing by yourself?" Erin asked

"Dawson just left I told her I would lock the place up. How'd it go? I'm assuming since you're here that you caught him." Shay questioned

"Yea we got him, how'd you know that though?"

"Well my girlfriend happens to be this amazing detective that was on the case and I know how focused on this case she was."

"You're girlfriend huh? That's too bad…I was kind of hoping I could take you out on a date tomorrow night since my unit just caught this fugitive drug lord. I was thinking I would take you out to celebrate. BUT since you have a girlfriend I guess not. Sorry to bother you miss." Erin joked

Erin went to turn to playfully walk away but Leslie quickly turned her around and pulled her into this electric kiss.

"I would love to go out on a date with you Erin."

"Really? Are you sure?" Erin questioned with an unusual nervousness.

Shay reassured her with a kiss and with Shay's insisting the girls each went back to their own houses for the first time in what felt like a lifetime

Hey guys, thanks to everyone that's reading, following and/or favorite the story. I'm thinking Erin isn't going to react well when she finds out about Shay's charity project. And although I don't like Devon she is just as good a villain as Clarice. That being said I'm not sure if I will bring Clarice back or not we'll see. If I do it'll be after Erin and Leslie are rid of their current ex gf problem. Next chapter will be their first real date, finally. Until next time I hope you like what you're reading and let me know what you want to read.


	13. Chapter 13

A Cry In The Right Direction

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the shows or the characters that belong to Chicago PD or Chicago Fire

Thanks for the reviews and to anyone that has followed/favorite the story. Here's an update for anyone that was waiting

CH 13

Shay's POV

I tossed and turned for a good portion of the night and got little to no sleep. But tonight Erin and I were going out on our first real date so my lack of sleep didn't bother me all that much. I was lying in bed missing my wonderful girlfriend and going over the different dates we could possibly go on when I overheard some yelling. The arguing only meant one thing…Kelly and Devon were together. I dragged myself out of my bed and down to the kitchen only to see what I already knew was happening. Kelly and Devon were going back and forth arguing, I don't blame Kelly for being angry with her. But I wish he wasn't mad at me as well because I was only trying to get everything she owed us. But he thinks I'm still holding onto old feelings that are honestly long gone. Don't get me wrong, I don't wish Devon any harm or ill will but my heart belongs to Erin Lindsay and I'm very much happy with that. So with that in mind I tell Devon she has to leave because we had to leave soon. She glared at Kelly and left without much fuss.

"Shay, are you sure she should be staying here? I really don't feel like coming home after a call and finding the rest of our stuff taken by that thief."

"Kelly I really am trying here. Can't you see that, I'm only letting her stay here until I can get your stuff back. Or at the very least the money for everything she stole."

"You don't get it…She's using you Shay. Devon knows how nice you are so she's taking advantage of that and using your kindness to stay here. Does she even have a job? How is she going to pay us back?"

" I DON'T KNOW! Okay! I have no idea how she's going to get the cash but she gave us some of it. Doesn't that prove she's at least making the effort?"

" It's not even about the money. Yea of course I'm beyond pissed that she stole our stuff, but Leslie I'm more worried that you're too blinded to see that she's trying to worm her way back into your life. She's playing you…and your just letting it happen."

"You make it sound like I still have feelings for Devon when I don't."

"Are you sure about that? Because I wake up to her having stayed here over night and where's Erin? I'm almost positive you came home without her last night and you haven't done that since you were released from the hospital."

" WOW! Thanks for the confidence Severide. I can see how much faith you have in me, means a lot thanks." With that all said Shay got ready and stormed out.

Erin's POV

I couldn't sleep much last night, I'm not going to pretend it was the Pulpo case because that wasn't it at all. I got so use to having Leslie next to me I guess not having her there made me way too anxious, my mind was racing all night, too much to think about and I was trying to plan my date with Leslie tonight. It seems crazy to me how quickly I allowed myself to fall for her but she's amazing and with her I couldn't fight the feelings that appear when she's around me. Since I had so much to do to get everything set up for tonight I headed to the station and got all the paperwork for the Pulpo case.

I really hate paper work sometimes but this case was different. Pulpo had attack our own and I was happy to fill every single detail out on the forms…well except where Voight almost sent him to the bottom of the river of course. I was just finishing the papers when I got a frantic call from Annie saying Charlie had showed up at her place. I rushed out of the station as fast as my legs could carry me. I had just gotten into my car when I had received a call from Leslie, I wasn't sure why but she sounded quite upset.

"Hey beautiful, how'd you sleep last night? I missed you." Erin greeted

" I actually didn't… but that's fine. I was just heading to the fire house to talk with Casey about something really quick. You at the station yet?" said sounding stressed out.

"Hey….You sound really mad. What's wrong?"

" Nothing really, Kelly and I got into an argument before I left. He's been on my case about Devon and apparently he thinks I still have feelings for her. But I don't and he doesn't believe me and he keeps feeling the need to point out that I'm letting her walk all over me." Shay huffed

" Well is she? Walking all over you I mean. I can have a talk with her if she's bothering you at all."

"That's not necessary Erin, really. You know Kelly, typical overprotective best friend."

"But why does he think you're letting her use you? What makes him think that?"

"You're starting to sound a lot like him now. You gonna get mad at me for helping her out too?"

"She asked you for help? Maybe I should have another chat with her because she clearly didn't get it the first time when I told her to stay away from you and to leave you alone."

"NO, just relax jeez. She's trying to pay us back for the stuff she stole cut her some slack."

"Whoa, I wasn't getting mad at you. Why are you so defensive? That's probably why Kelly thinks what he does. Whenever she's brought up or is around you get overly defensive and it makes it look like you still care about her. And not just as friends either."

" Kelly was mad you didn't stay at the apartment last night…"

"Why would he care if I slept there? That doesn't make any sense…What aren't you telling me Shay? Something doesn't seem right."

"You don't trust me."

"No, you don't get to put this onto me. I didn't do anything wrong and I'm not saying that I don't trust you. But I know when your holding stuff back, there's something you're not telling me. I love Leslie, but if you want us to work you're gonna have to be honest with me. What's going on?"

"Don't get mad okay…"

Erin pulled up to Annie's place.

"Please…just tell me." Erin pleaded as she got out of her car.

" Devon is really trying to pay us back…and in order for her to do that she needs a place to stay…"Shay trailed off.

"Leslie, you didn't….did you? Is that why you didn't want me staying over last night? We've spent every night since you got released from the hospital together and then last night you all but told me you wanted me to go back to my own place. Is she the reason why? And that's what has Kelly so mad. You have Devon living with you?"

Before Shay had a chance to respond Erin heard loud yelling coming from the open window of Annie's apartment.

"It's not as bad-" Shay started to say

"I have to go. I can't talk about this right now."

Erin hung up the phone and barreled into Annie's place. She quickly grabbed Charlie and pulled him away from Annie and their scared son, threatening to call the cops. However Charlie was more than okay with that plan and threatened to expose their secret that had been buried years ago. Of course Erin wasn't going to let him do that so against her better judgment agreed to do as he asked.

Erin's POV

I hated that he had anything on me but I wasn't going to allow him to send Annie to jail. She turned her life around and is raising an amazing young man. I would protect that anyway I possibly could. Charlie wanted blueprints so I went and had our IT guy put them on a drive for me, I was risking everything to protect those I saw as family. Voight had pulled me into his office to get an update on the Charlie thing but I had already told him I would handle this. Charlie is my problem, not anyone else's. After getting him the blue prints we caught a case that I was pulled into. Someone broke into a construction site and stole water jell explosives. Everyone was on the case but I was finding it hard to focus when I knew Charlie was still around.

Looks like the case and Charlie wouldn't split my attention for too long because Jay warned me that Charlie was the one who took the water jell. I knew he was scheming up something because why else would he need explosives and blue prints. I told Halstead to stall for me but I instead go to Voight and come clean about my situation. I tell him what Charlie has on us and make it clear that if it comes between Annie going to prison or me taking the hit, I would serve the time. I'm not letting her go down for something she was forced to do.

Thankfully I had gone to him and time and we were able to arrest Charlie before the heist. As soon as they slapped the cuffs on him he began shouting about a murder he wanted to report from back in 2002. We brought him into the station and told him just what I had told Voight. If he reported the murder I was taking the fall for it and I would do it alone. For a moment he just looked at me and started thinking. This gave me the chance to make an appeal to him, let this vendetta go and cooperate with us and become a man his son could be proud of. He in turn helped us and was able to get us a location on Red Radner.

None of us had heard of BY but thankfully Nadia spoke up and educated us a bit and told us where it was. We located the targets and a chase ensued which led us to an over turned vehicle. Jay secured the driver and when Radner pulled a gun on him I was forced to pull my gun and shoot him in the head. Halstead nodded a thanks and as he waits at the scene I head back to the station.

Shay's POV

Kelly mad at me for Devon crashing with us I can handle, Erin being mad at me…well that's a little harder for me to take. I wish everyone would stop being so mad just long enough to realize that we can keep a better eye on her if she right in front of our faces. That's why I allowed her to stay there, it's sure as hell not because I have any feelings for her I'm just not a heartless person. Unfortunately I can't blame either Kelly or Erin for being angry because it justified in both cases. Devon stole Kelly's stuff and hurt me which means she's worthless in his book. And Erin, well she had already made how she felt about Devon very clear. I feel bad for not telling Erin what was going on with Devon, and I definetly shouldn't of sent Erin away last night. Because I made her feel like I didn't want her staying at my place and on top of that she finds out Devon stayed there that same night she now thinks something's going on. As much as I wish I could be angry at Erin for not trusting me I can't be because I made the situation look pretty sketchy.

We were suppose to go on a date tonight but I highly doubt she's gonna want to see me tonight. This is the only issue we've had since we became friends and I hate it more now that we're more than just friends. But, just because Erin's mad at me doesn't mean I can't try to make it up to her. Erin may be angry and might not even except my gesture of apology but I still want to do something to show her how much I care about her and how important she is to me.

Shay headed back to her apartment in hopes Kelly would be willing to help her with operation make it up to Erin. Thankfully he was home and was more than willing to take date plans. The two bounced ideas back and forth because Leslie didn't quite like any of the ideas all that much. Kelly thought candy and a bouquet of nice flowers would do the trick but Shay felt that Erin deserved a much better apology. She continued to go over ideas in her head when Severide made a semi sarcastic comment about how Shay should go to the precinct and make a fool of herself and grovel.

"That's a great idea. When a guy messes up the girl always likes when they fall over themselves to say I'm sorry. Thanks Kelly."

Shay threw on a nice outfit, dark skinny jeans a white shirt and a black leather jacket that matched her boots and headed over to the station to see if Erin was still there. When she got there she was met by Halstead who look a bit surprised to see me.

Shay's POV

I asked Det. Halstead where Erin was and he told me Erin had gone straight home after the case with Charlie, according to him Erin was pretty stressed when she left.

" I'd be stressed to if my ex was black mailing me into helping him with a robbery without me even knowing. I don't know their history but Charlie is something else entirely." Jay slipped

"Who's Charlie?" Shay asked

"Oh…uh ,maybe you should ask Lindsay."

Instead of overreacting like she instinctually wanted to Shay took a breath and refocused on making it up to Erin. She went to her apartment and was happy to find a note from Kelly saying he was staying with a female friend for the night. She raided her cabinet and found all the ingredients to make Erin a nice dinner. As Shay got to work cooking she was really hoping Erin would come over when she called. After the dinner was near complete she put the roses she had bought in the morning for her on the kitchen counter. She called Erin in hopes she could convince the woman to accept her invitation…

"Shay? What's up?" Erin asked

"Really, that's it? You're not mad at me anymore?"

"I don't like that you have your ex girlfriend who hurt you as bad as she did living with you, that I am not okay with. But no, I'm not mad at you because I know things get complicated at times. What are you doing? If you're not too tired you can come over if you'd like." Erin said

"Actually I can't come over tonight…" Shay began

"Oh, okay I guess another time."

"You should've let me finish first… Like I was saying I can't come over because I'm cooking dinner right now. I was actually hoping you would come over and join me. I know it's not a fancy restaurant but it could be a pretty good first date."

"I'd love to have a dinner date with you. I'll be over in a little while."

Erin's POV

Not only did she call to apologize she cooked a dinner for us to have together. Leslie can be amazingly sweet when I least expect it. After hanging up with her I took a fast shower, got dressed and grabbed the flowers I had for Leslie before heading over there. when I got to Shay's door all I could feel was my heart beating, almost as if it was going to beat out of my chest. No matter how long we have known each other she always seems to make me feel like I'm a ten year old with a crush. I knocked on the door and was quickly greeted by my beautiful girlfriend. I handed her the flowers and pulled her into a quick kiss. She grabbed my hand and led me to the dinner table that had been nicely set. This was better than any fancy place we could have gone to. I much prefer this intimate dinner Leslie worked so hard on. Leslie intertwined our hands and led me to the dinner table where we sat down and began eating.

Shay's POV

We were quiet for a while before I apologized for not telling her about Devon's situation and asking her opinion on it. I explained to her my reasoning behind the whole thing and Erin was amazingly understanding. I wanted to bring up with Halsted said to me at the station but was deciding against it when Erin herself brought it up. She went on to explain to me her entire past with Charlie and what she was willing to do in order to protect her friend from going to jail. After we had both talked about everything we needed to get off of our chest we fell into a lighter topic of conversation. Dinner was over before I knew it and I was stopped by Erin went I got up to wash the dishes. She was insisting on doing them and after a very cute puppy face I caved. I watched TV for a while before I had the urge to surprise Erin.

Erin's POV

I was almost finished washing the dishes and was ready to dry them when I felt Leslie's chest press against my back as she wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her forehead to the back of my head. She was so close I could feel her breath on my neck and I found it quite relaxing. I shut the water off and turned around in the embrace. I didn't bother to dry my hands as I wove them threw Leslie's beautiful hair and pulled her into a passionate kiss. The kiss started off pretty slow but was quickly escalating to a point where I was taking my girlfriend's shirt off and her mines. We had moved to the couch and things were getting more heated and our clothes was very quickly becoming a nuisance to me. My eyes went from her eyes and slowly dragged them down to her pants. I think Leslie could sense my nervousness because she flipped our positions and she was slowly taking control. She reached down to the buttons to my jeans but before we could progress any further the door just swung open-

Hey guys sorry it took so long for an update. I decided to not use the Chicago fire finally because we don't know how that will out there for I cant write about it. That being said the next chapters up until the shows come back on will be different than the show but I hope you like them even though we don't have the show as a guide line. let me know who you think is at the door.


End file.
